warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ancient Relic
CHARACTERS~ =Modern Day= Gemflight: white she-cat with dark brown splotches and golden colored eyes Fieryblaze: dark ginger tabby tom with gray eyes and black paws Tanglefrost: golden tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes Tulipnose: pinkish-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes Quakepaw: mottled light brown tabby tom with dark brown legs and amber eyes =The Ancient= Gemma: silver-blue tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes Luna: silver tabby she-cat with bright green eyes and one white paw (Gemma's sister) Solara: bright ginger she-cat with white splotches and bright blue eyes (Gemma and Luna's sister) Ace: black she-cat with silver tabby stripes and ice-colored blue eyes Aero: black tom with silver tabby stripes and ice-colored blue eyes (Ace's sister) Tigerlily (Tiger or Lily): orange tabby she-cat with gray eyes and black stripes Zaniel (Zanny): dark brown tabby tom with pale green eyes Kofi: silver tabby tom with dark amber eyes Diara: tiny white she-cat with ginger patches and bright amber eyes Iris: dark tortoiseshell she-cat with deep violet eyes Kaden: huge dark gray tom with dark blue eyes and a black tail Perry: golden tabby she-cat with light blue-green eyes Maxi: black tom with green eyes Manda: very light golden tabby she-cat with gray eyes and white paws and ears Galaxy: dark silver-black she-cat with bright orange-yellow eyes and white toes Bunny: tiny silver-and-white she-cat with odd brown eyes Tabby: huge white tom with dark brown tabby stripes and amber eyes Atticus: ginger tabby tom with gray eyes and black paws Nero: black-and-white tom with gray eyes Cylon: gray tabby tom with black eyes Halley: dark brown tabby she-cat with golden amber eyes Cosmo: black tom with green-blue eyes Marg: black-and-golden she-cat with very light green eyes Cassia: blue-gray she-cat with green eyes PROLOGUE~ All was well in MountainClan, the prey was bountiful, the snow was less dense than before, and life was simply easier. In the midst of such a gorgeous day, a deputy, Gemflight, called upon four cats to patrol the borders. Fieryblaze, Tanglefrost, Tulipnose, and Quakepaw. "Fieryblaze, Tanglefrost, Tulipnose, and Quakepaw!" she called upon the four cats "You are to patrol the northern border, be back when the sun is highest." The sun was a little over the horizon point, giving the cats in the patrol plenty of time to mark their borders. Fieryblaze, the more experienced of the four cats nodded, and with a swish of his tail, the patrol headed out of the front entrance. The cats wandered out of camp, in Tulipnose's mind she was beaming. It was her first patrol as a warrior and she hoped that something interesting would happen to make it more memorable. The patrol headed north, more up the mountain. Their camp was just short of the peak, and the northern border was also just shy. Once they came along the border, Tulipnose declared she would mark the borders. Tanglefrost let out a hasty nod and stepped back to let Tulipnose do the honors. Tulipnose trotted forward, and quickly marked the borders. A smile broke out on her face, hopefully this would be the one of many times she would mark the borders. She simply loved patrols, they made her happy. However, her happiness was cut short when Tulipnose bluntly tripped over a root of a tree. She landed face first onto the now snow-less dirt. Tulipnose let out a groan. "Hey Tulipnose!" called Tanglefrost from behind the young warrior "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine!" Tulipnose called back. Tulipnose opened her eyes, and shock etched her gaze at the sight in front of her. In the ground were rough looking paw prints. A cats paw prints, for they were too small to be a badger or dog. Tulipnose quickly scrambled to her paws, bent down and sniffed the paw prints. The scent was long gone. "Hey guys," Tulipnose called over to the other cats in the patrol "You might want to see this." The three other cats came forward, all were shocked at the sight of the vague paw prints. Fieryblaze narrowed his eyes at the prints and mumbled. "The snow could of easily washed away the scent, for all we know this could be a rogue or-" "Hey look!" Quakepaw blurted, cutting off Fieryblaze "There's a track! These paw prints lead somewhere!" He was correct, the paw prints stretched further than the cats gaze. Tanglefrost flicked her ear, and her tail started to swish around. "Let's follow them." Fieryblaze disagreed saying they should report it back to camp, but the other three cats had already set off, following the tracks. Fieryblaze let out a sigh and mumbled something incoherent under his breath. He simply follow the rest, an odd feeling scratching at his stomach. He could tell whatever was ahead was going to be either bad, or very interesting. He could almost smell it. Meanwhile, Tulipnose, her head low and and nose sniffing, followed the tracks. She was determined to find who left the prints. This was her first patrol as a warrior, and it was already seemingly amazing. She had discovered paw prints that had been buried under the snow. How cool was that? She stopped sniffing when she hit a rock pile. The prints were etched into the rocks, symbolizing that the cat had leaped up the rocks. Tulipnose knew that the peak was just over these rocks, and whatever was up there was going to change her life for good. Beckoning with her tail to the rest of the patrol, she started to scramble up the rough rocks. She jumped up each boulder, until she reached the top. The top left her stunned. "Tulipnose?" Tanglefrost could sense the young she-cats unease "What's going on up ther-" Tanglefrost had finally gotten up the rocks and was now peaking at what Tulipnose had seen. The two she-cats waited for Fieryblaze and Quakepaw to get up the rocks before Tulipnose spoke. "It's some sort of- cave." In front of the four awe-stricken cats stood a large cave. Inside was unseen, it was simply not visible from the outside. The paw prints came to a stop at the caves entrance, leading Tulipnose to wonder. What was inside the cave? She looked to Fieryblaze, whose eyes were widened out of his head. He took some paces forward, past the other three cats. Turning, he faced them. "Let's look into our discovery, shall we?" A grin broke out of Quakepaw's face, and tail high he followed Fieryblaze into the cave. Tulipnose and Tanglefrost exchanged a brief glance before following the apprentice and senior warrior. When all four cats got inside, the sight was even more outstanding then it was outside. The cave was huge, it seemed bigger inside than outside. It was shaped like a circle, the roof of the cave had a rather large circle that you could look outside with. The parts that had a roof over them had nests of old feathers and bracken. The nests looked like they hadn't been used in many moons. In one part of the cave it was cut into sections and old leaves and berries where stored inside. The leaves and berries looked dried and looked as if they could no longer be used. The last part of the cave was that there were drawings. Some were carved into the walls, and some were painted in berry juice. The sight left all four cats speechless. "What is this place?" Quakepaw asked, his voice quivering. "This," Fieryblaze mumbled "must be some sort of ancient cave that cats once lived in. I wonder what happened to them." Tulipnose turned to the paintings on the walls. "I wonder if these can tell us the stories." "Brilliant idea Tulipnose!" inquired Tanglefrost. The golden tabby she-cat padded over to the beginning of the carvings and paintings on the walls. "Let's see if I can read this correctly..." Tanglefrost's words trailed off as she narrowed her eyes at the odd wall marks. After awhile of mulling it over, she turned to the rest of the patrol. She knew this was the beginning of the story to whoever lived here. She knew that the names of these cats were still unknown, but she could use fake names. If she read off the wall carefully, she could give the full story to the patrol. Taking a deep breath, Tanglefrost spoke. "This is were the story begins..." CHAPTER 1~ many many moons ago... "This way!" "No! Go this way!" The hushed voices echoed along the barren forest. It was barely a whisper for the whipping winds took away their voices. Snow pelted the travelers as they walked further up the mountain. Suddenly a loud yowl sounded, and it eventually echoed into the wind. "Niara! No! Niara get up!" Another cat had fallen dead from the bitter cold. She could simply not handle it anymore. A voice guided the tom, Niara's brother Cosmo, away from Niara. "Cosmo, we have to keep going or more of us will fall down dead. Once we find shelter I promise we'll come back for her." Cosmo nodded, and bent down and touched his sisters head with his nose lightly for a moment, before bounding off to the rest of the pack. In the middle of this mess, a blue-gray she-cat was starting to fall behind. She was terrified of this climb, not only because she had no strength, it was because of the snow and cold. This blue-gray she-cat was an expectant queen, and she was scared her kits would freeze. Her mate, a ginger tabby, fell behind with her. "C'mon Cassia, we'll be up this mountain soon enough." Cassia nodded and mumbled to him. "I'm trying Atticus, I'm really really trying..." But suddenly pain overtook her, her flank rippled with pain. She let out a screech. She knew the kits were coming but, how could they want to come now? Out of all times? Atticus reacted quickly. "Everyone Cassia's giving birth!" This stopped the pack. Some cats huffed at the queens timing, for they would be stuck in the blizzard for longer. Some held a worried expression for the queen in labor, if the kits were all healthy how would they make it up the mountain without freezing to death? The last cat, a dark tortoiseshell bounded over to Cassia. Her purple eyes were only fixated on the queen. "Iris please help her!" Atticus pleaded with the tortoiseshell. The tortoiseshell blinked, her face holding a very hard gaze. "I will do my best, but I can't assure the kits will make it in this weather." Cassia let out a yowl, both out of pain and from Iris' statement. She could not ever bare losing kits. Iris bent down to the queens level and immediately pushed her nose to her swollen belly. "There's three."Iris announced, the she looked at Cassia "The first kit should be coming at any second, just hold on." Iris was correct, a few heartbeats later a little silver tabby was born, she had one white paw and was mewling immediately. Iris placed her next to Cassia's belly. The next one took only a couple more heartbeats. A ginger she-cat with white splotches, and mewling just like her sister. Only one left remained. Cassia fought for the last one, it was starting to become a struggle and she was losing a lot of strength. But after a while of pushing, out tumbled the last. A tiny blue-gray tabby she-cat, and she was barely mewling. Iris licked her immediately for warmth and for even breathing. The last kit was weaker than the first too. But they were still rather strong. "Three she-kits," Iris purred placing the last kit besides Cassia's belly "Give them a while to warm up and feed before we head off again." While they were feeding, Cassia wrapped her tail around them and snugged them in closer. She let out at purr and looked at Atticus weakly. "Names?" "hmmm..." Atticus stared the kits carefully. "I'll name the silver one and ginger one, you name the blue-gray one." After awhile of looking at all three. They decided on names. Atticus spoke first. "The ginger one should be Solara, and the silver one should be Luna." Cassia purred and nodded, she loved those names. "This kit," murmured Cassia quietly looking at the blue-gray tabby she-kit "Is going to be named Gemma." As soon as the name came out of Cassia's mouth, a gust of wind picked up and snow started falling at a more rapid pace. The howls grew louder and Gemma let out her first mewl, it rang louder than her mothers voice. Atticus and Cassia were stunned. After awhile, Cassia was forced to pick up her precious kits and walk with them. Atticus grabbed Solara, Cassia Luna, and Iris picked up Gemma. Gemma started to struggle as soon as she was picked up off the ground. Iris could tell she was a fighter from the start. ... A lot of walking later, the patrol was met with rock wall, the strongest warriors went up, and quickly beckoned for the rest. Cassia, Atticus and Iris, went up first. The sight in front of them was shocking. It was some sort of cave, and inside it was hollow and warm. Except for the middle of it, for the roof of the small cavern had a hole, letting the snow in. But this place, it was perfect. Cassia started to get comfortable in the edges of the den while the rest of the patrol gathered in. She looked down at her kits to only to be shocked. Gemma. Gemma was staring at her. Gemma didn't say a word, she just stared at her mother. Her bright amber eyes now clearly drawn into her mothers mind.